fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Bigsby
Description The Knights of Bigsby is an ancient knighthood whose mission is to protect the light and the legacy of Yina. Their base of operations is Castle Bigsby. Every Bigsby knight is chosen by the current cohort's Grand Bigsby, and each take on the mantle Bigsby. Their sworn enemy is The Arthurian Order, whom they often clash with to thwart their evil plans. Additionally, the Knights of Bigsby are the principal (and sole) practitioners of the light discipline solar technique. The current leader is Bigsby. Lore The Knighthood can trace its history back at least a thousand years. While there have been dozens if not hundreds of Bigsby Knights, each era of the knighthood is characterized by a five member cohort, thus, only the titles of I-V are used. Based around the solar technique of the light discipline, the knighthood's sworn duty is to protect the light and the legacy of Yina. As such, the sacred sword Bigsbane, the artifact of light, has been handed down from generation to generation. Each knight is recruited as a squire by the current Grand Bigsby. After principal training, which could take several years, suitable squires are promoted to full fledged knights. Sometimes, non-knights, referred to as Light Acolytes come to study with the knighthood. Each cohort has a captain and a grand master. The captain is the knight with most promise, and is very commonly promoted to grand master upon the current master's retirement. It is not uncommon for the title of captain to switch hands, as the title is used to push knights to compete to be the best. Upon retirement, the current Grand Bigsby often vets the prospective successor into their duties. An incoming Grand Bigsby is expected to be an exemplary knight, gain the respect of his comrades, have many conquests under his belt, and to have fully completed the training of the knighthood, including the study and mastery of the 10,000 Scrolls of Bigsby. In rare instances, a Grand Bigsby can promote a successor in an emergency, as was the case with Bigsby IV. If a Grand Bigsby is slain, the title of Grand Bigsby is passed down to the current captain. At any time, the current Grand Bigsby can be challenged for his title in a Bigsby Duel, with the approval of 2 of the 3 other knights. Retired Grand Bigsby's take on the title of Wise Master. All members of the knighthood are immortalized in stone within the Hall of Legends upon death. Ranks * 'Light Acolytes-' Non-Bigsbian scholars and worshipers that come to study the ways of the knighthood and Yina. * 'Squire-' The newest members recruited to the knighthood. Must complete basic training to be knighted. * 'Knight-' Full fledged fighters of the knighthood * 'Knight Captain-' the top knight of the cohort and the prospective Grand Bigsby. * 'Grand Bigsby-' Grandmaster and leader of the knighthood * 'Grand Knight-' Retired knights * 'Wise Master-' Retired Grand Bigsby's Members * Bigsby I - Wise Master * Bigsby II - Knight * Bigsby V- Grand Bigsby Previous Members * Bigsby III- Knight; betrayal * Bigsby IV- Grand Bigsby; deceased Category:Factions Category:Sanctum Academies